Beast King GoLion
Golion is the Japanese version of Lion Voltron. Instead of Honerva being the one who split up the five lions, it was an angel who wanted to teach the hero Golion humility. The series itself is almost similar to ''Voltes V'' and ''Combattler V'', both featuring combining robots, both having the beast fighter of the week, five-team combining sequence, and so forth. It was the one based on Voltron, which was the lion based. Story Golion's story starts in the year 1999 when the planet Altea is subdued by Galra Forces. Five space explorers return to find their planet decimated by nuclear war. Eventually they are captured, taken as slaves and forced to fight for their lives under the grip of the Emperor Daibarzar. Emperor Daibarzar has conquered countless worlds as well. They land on Altea (viewed by some fans as Earth) where they discover the secret of the mighty sentient robot, named Golion, the only weapon powerful enough to defeat the evil Emperor Daibarzar's forces. The Golion Team (with American translations) *Akira Kogane (Keith Kogane)- A high-tempered guy who leads the Golion team. Like most combining-robot leaders, he wears the stereotypical red colored attire. He is much like the team leader of Combattler V, Hyoma Aoi and the team leader of Voltes V, Kenichi Gou, in dealing with matters. He thinks of strategies and is seen reading or fighting with team members when they disagree with him. *Isamu Kurogane (Lance Charles McClain) — Second-in-command of Voltron, who pilots the Red Lion, and wears a blue uniform. He is a tall man, both wiry and wily, about 21-23 years of age. Lance is always cracking jokes and teasing others whenever he gets the chance. He is the only one in the group who has the guts to contest any of Akira's commands. He is also a ladies' man, a great pilot, though a bit too daring at times, much like Juzo Naniwa of Combattler V and Ippei Mine of Voltes V. *Takashi Shirogane (銀貴 Shirogane Takashi) / Sven Holgersson — Sven was the original second-in-command. He piloted the Blue Lion and wore a black uniform in the very beginning of the series. In episode 6, he was badly injured during an attack by Honerva and died. Farla replaced him as the Blue Lion's pilot. *Tsuyoshi Seido (青銅強 Seidō Tsuyoshi) / "Hunk" Garett — Tsuyoshi is the strong-man of the group, piloting the Yellow Lion, and wearing a yellow uniform. He is about 22-24 years old. He may look tough and mean, but he has a soft heart, especially when it comes to children. He is never late for a meal. Though his friends tease him about his appetite, most of Hunk's bulk is muscle. He is much like Daisuku Nisikawa of Combattler V in almost every way. *Princess Farla (ファーラ姫) / Princess Allura— Farla of the Planet Altea is the ruler of the Kingdom of Altaire (as well as the entire planet, for the most part). She takes over for Takashi as the pilot of the Blue Lion, and wears a pink uniform quite similar to early robot shows both of Chizuru of Combattler V and Megumi of Voltes V. Her age is 16. Though a bit naïve, especially with matters of romance, she is a strong-willed woman like Chizuru Nambara of Combattler V. Her love interest with Akira is somewhat similar to that of Chizuru and Aoi in Combattler V. *Hiroshi "Chibi" Suzuishi (Darrell "Pidge" Stoker) — Pidge is the youngest and smallest of the group; he pilots the Green Lion, and wears a green uniform. He is approximately 12 years old. Pidge graduated from the academy at a young age, and his specialty is science much like Kosuke Kita of Combattler V except he's a lot taller and a bit older. Like the others, he is well-trained in martial arts, and uses his size and agility to his advantage. Pidge is not afraid to speak his mind, especially to the villains, and his heart is often in his words like that of Kosuke Kita of Combattler V. Others *Princess Omuvei / Princess Romelle — Princess Romelle is Allura's cousin. She lives on the planet Pollux, where she co-rules with her brother, Prince Bandor. Her father once had an alliance with Emperor Daibarzal and even her brother was transformed a Beast Fighter, which caused his death at the hands of Galra for refusing to fight further. She is a dead-ringer for Princess Allura in terms of physical appearance. Though once a slave of Lotor, Sven came to her rescue, and together they fight for her people against the Garla Empire. She joined in effort to defeat the Garlans. *Raible / Coran — Coran is Allura's royal advisor, and is in charge of the Castle Control. He also advises the Golion team, and is very wise, though he can be very overprotective and opinionated at times like most professors in super robot shows a la Dr. Yotsuya. Unlike Dr. Nambara of Combattler V, he doesn't serve much of a scientist for Golion, though he works to maintain the Castle Control. *Hisu / Nanny — Nanny is Allura's over-protective caregiver, who always wants to make all of Allura's decisions for her. Like Coran, Nanny fusses over the Princess, and is bent on keeping her away from all harm. She seems to be referential to Bertha in Daimos and the cook's wife in Combattler V. She dies near the finale of Go Lion. *King Raimon / King Alfor— King Raimon is Farla's deceased father and previous ruler of planet Arus. Years ago, King Raimon went forth to battle against Emperor Daibarzal and his Galra forces. He was tragically killed on that day with his wife. His body was placed in a royal tomb, located right underneath the castle. Nowadays, he returns to the world of the living every so often in a ghostly form to give advice to his daughter to help her in her struggles to maintain peace. Golion Specifications Initially none of them are mecha. Instead, they are supernatural, sentient machines that form into the mighty Golion. They were split up by an angel in no way related to Honerva so Golion can be taught humility until the right time comes. Later, Golion gains a soul in the five pilots who wants to protect the Universe. Each Lion have a Lion Blade, Missiles and Laser Beams. *Black Lion- Forms the body and head of Golion. Powered by air. Piloted by Akira. *Green Lion- Forms the right arm of Golion. Powered by life. Piloted by Hiroshi. *Red Lion- Forms the left arm of Golion. Powered by fire. Piloted by Isamu. *Yellow Lion- Forms the right leg of Golion. Powered by earth. Piloted by Seido. *Blue Lion- Forms the left leg of Golion. Powered by water. Piloted by Farla later after the death of Takashi. Golion's Weapons: *Blazing Sword- Default finishing move of most combining robots against the enemy beast fighter. *Wing Boomerang- Boomerang attack from the wings of Golion. *Spinning Blades- Similar to the Electromagnetic Yoyo of Combattler V in purpose. *Hurricane Attack- Wind attack similar to Daimos Blizzard but not as strong. *Lion Torches- Torch attack similar to that of Combattler V's Ground Fire. *Electromagnetic Beam- Laser beams fired from the eyes. *Electromagnetic Cross- Cross-shaped boomerang fired from the chest. *Gattling Missiles- Self-explanatory weapons. Fired from the legs of Golion instead of the arms. *Electromagnetic Lance- Weapon used as a spear at times. Members of the Garla Empire The Galra Empire are a race of merciless individuals who even oppress their own people like the Boazanians. They capture other planets and enslave them, forcing them to serve its Emperor Daibarzar. The skull symbol with horns is almost similar to that of Voltes V as well as the dark and grim rituals practiced by warriors in desperation. The Empire's history isn't very clear. However it's true that Emperor Daibarzar seized Altea (which some fans ended up viewing as "Earth" and Altea as a nation of nobility) by slaying its monarch Raimon. Prince Sincline conquered other worlds and beheaded their leaders, which is common in super robot shows back then. They invade planets with the aid of Garla Beast Fighters which is similar to Voltes V's Boazania and Combattler V's Kyanbell, which are considered the apex of Galra Imperialism. These Beast Fighters can sometimes be seen in the arenas fighting to the death similar to that of Voltes V and Combattler V. They are chosen to help aid in conquering the desired planet. Unlike in Voltes V, no Beast Fighter upgrades were done. *Emperor Daibarzar- Supreme ruler of Garla. Unlike in the American version where he still lives, he has no scruples and is not controlled by any other power. He is absolute and gains the title of Emperor. Like most tyrants in super robot shows, his cruelty can be compared to Admiral Olven of Daimos, Emperor Zanbazir of Voltes V and Empress Janera of Combattler V especially on how he treats his slaves. He uses his subjects or even his own son Sincline as his scapegoats whenever he fails. He hates good and wants to conquer the Universe and has enslaved countless civilizations like Emperor Zanbazir in Voltes V, claiming it for the glory of himself while saying it's for his people. Later, he sentences his son to imprisonment as part of the Garla law against failures the same way Zanbazir terminated Prince Heinel in Voltes V. Extremely racist, his slaves are usually humans (who are usually displayed as suffering at the hands of the enemy in most super robot shows) but mated with a human to produce his son, Sincline. He later dies piloting the final beast fighter Daibarzar, which ended his life compared to that of Voltron. *Prince Sincline- Crown prince of Galra and half-human. A dangerous and cunning adversary, his only weakness to his victory is at the fact he fell in love with Princess Farla who somewhat resembles his blonde mother whom his father, Emperor Daibarzar kills. He plots to overthrow his own father and marry Princess Farla. His conquests are legendary but his failure in Altea makes it ironic to how he falls to one woman. Because of this, he was sentenced to imprisonment by his own father. However, he managed to fire back at his father, forcing his father to pilot the last Beast Fighter which was created in the image of the Emperor (shades of Heinel and Godor). Later after Emperor Daibarzar's obvious death which never happened in the American version, he tries to kill Golion while Golion invades the castle. When his officers demand surrender, he doesn't give in and slays them all, preferring to fight to the last drop of blood. In one last confrontation, after being defeated by Akira in a duel a la Kenichi and Heinel of Voltes V, he is killed by Takashi's kid brother and both fall to their doom as well, a death long overdue in Voltron. *Honerva- A scientist/witch who is not so new in super robot shows. She exists not like Empress Janera but one of Emperor Daibarzar's ex-girlfriends. She uses certain magic spells like hypnotism and disguises. She also creates the legendary beast fighters (which became a common fodder for super robot TV in the past) and sends them against Golion. She used to be gorgeous but turned twisted and evil. She also dies in the end of the series after the end of Galra. *Zorack- Commander of Planet Galra. He heads the invasion team as the Emperor's best general. However his constant failures against Golion caused him to be condemned like most super robot commanders. Banished, however, Prince Sincline gave him a chance to become a gigantic Beast Fighter and fight Golion similar to that of Voltes V's giant beast fighter who was used by Prince Heinel but this one is really evil. This idea seems to be from Combattler V's Garuda. When this happens, he is killed by Golion. *Galra Soldiers- Typical scuds in super robot shows that perform sadistic operations like starving, whipping and killing of slaves. This time, however, they seem to be robots. *Galra Beast Fighters- Beast Fighters sent by Honerva against Golion. They are usually robots. Trivia *The hot-blooded leader, rebel second-in-command, big guy with a big heart, gorgeous woman and child genius are taken from Combattler V and Voltes V. *Scenes of inhuman treatment of slaves through insufficient food supply, heavy labor and whipping, killing of slaves through pistols and incineration are very much present in Golion's predecessors of Combattler V and Voltes V, which isn't considered for American shows. *The idea of Golion fighting Galra itself is similar to Voltes V fighting Boazan. The aim in both being super robots wanting to free the oppressed slaves in both planets. *The episode where Castle Altea becomes a spaceship is similar to that of Camp Big Falcon in Voltes V. *Emperor Daibarzar can be seen as a strong reference to the vile Emperor Zanbazir of Voltes V. Both had bloody reigns as emperors, were very despotic and planned to conquer planet after planet to expand the glory of themselves while claiming it for their people. The way they treat slaves can be very referential as well as the bloody arena scenes. *In some episodes, animals were used to create Beast Fighters while in some, they were constructed. This is highly referential to Voltes V. *The arena scenes are similar to that of Combattler V and Voltes V where we see people perish. Also where Sincline punishes people by death in the arena is a common fooder in Japanese show. *The questionable scene of "Earth" perishing may suggest the question "Where was Voltes V, Combattler V, Daimos, etc. when the Earth really needed them?" *Some fans end up viewing Altea as Earth and the "Earth" that exploded to be another planet. *The American version made an almost endless revision of Golion which had no proper ending. External links * World Events Productions homepage * The Official Voltron Force Homepage * Hyakuu Ju Oh Goraion - Japanese version of Voltron The Series * * *[http://www.tv.com/search.php?type=11&stype=all&qs=voltron&x=29&y=2 Voltron at TV.com] * Anime Secrets Review of Voltron Fleet of Doom * End of Voltron Comic Series - Devil's Due (publisher of 2004 Voltron comic) message board post regarding the end of the comic series. Fansites * Purrsia's Voltron Central - Voltron fansite with images, information, episode guides and fan listings for both classic Lion and Vehicle Voltron. * Galaxy - A Voltron fansite with bios, downloads, and more. * Rhapsody in Blue Voltron/Prince Lotor fansite * Cossack the Terrible - Humorous and fun fan page done from Cossack's point of view * Voltron Action Figure Archive - Voltron action figure guide and message boards. Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime Category:1980s TV shows in the United States Category:Shows on Toonami Category:Science fiction television series Category:Space opera Category:Animated television series Category:Super Robots it:Voltron ja:百獣王ゴライオン